Gara-gara Matahari
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Minato, sang Hokage keempat yang paling cool dan tenang kini sedang kalang kabut. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja karena Istrinya, Kushina, ingin menceraikannya! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begitu? /"Dasar murid sialan! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sesialan ini!" sembur Jiraiya./ #ForMinaKushiChallenge dengan tema No. 8. Happy reading and reviewing! xD


.

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gara-gara Matahari**

**by**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**#ForMinaKushiCanonChallenge**

**#TemaNo.8**

**Enjoy! xD**

Hari yang panas—amat panas—di Konoha. Langit yang amat cerah tanpa awan, terik Matahari yang lebih panas dari biasanya, dan juga jalan yang bersinar terang akibat terkena caahaya matahari menandakan bahwa Desa ini tengah menjalani yang namanya musim panas. Terik matahari yang amat sangat panas membuat penduduk desa lebih memilih mendekam di rumah sambil berkipas-kipas, atau duduk dengan cara yang mengenaskan dengan pakaian yang sangat 'tidak pantas'—

"Panas-ttebane!"

—seperti wanita berambut merah yang tengah terkapar dengan cara duduk yang sangat 'tidak layak' untuk ukuran seorang wanita.

Kushina mengayun-ayunkan kipas tangannya dengan brutal, berusaha membuat angin yang lebih dingin dari kipas itu. Peluh terus membanjiri wajah cantiknya, bahkan pakaiannya, yang berupa kaos putih tanpa lengan dan sebuah celana pendek berwarna hijau, telah basah akibat keringat. Membuat lekuk tubuhnya nyaris kelihatan.

"PANAS! PANAS-TTEBANE! MATAHARI SIALAN!" maki Kushina.

"Abububu! Bubu! Tata!"

Kushina melirik bocah berambut pirang di pangkuannya. Bocah yang baru berusia satu tahun itu sama mengenaskannya dengan dirinya. Kushina sengaja membiarkan putera pertamanya itu untuk tidak memakai pakaian selain celananya saja. Yah, di hari yang amat panas ini, sangat tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Naruto akan masuk angin?

"Tata ... Ta," Naruto mengeluarkan gumaman menggemaskannya seraya mengemut sebalok es batu kecil di tangannya—Kushina sengaja memberikannya agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengipasi Naruto juga.

"Apa Neraka sedang bocor? Kenapa panas sekali?! Matahari sialan! Kuharap bola sialan itu jatuh dan lenyap untuk selamanya!" racau Kushina, lagi.

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, bumi bisa hancur, Kushina,"

Kushina berjengit kesal mendengar suara bariton yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi makiannya.

Dia segera menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri sekitar tiga langkah di sampingnya. Di tangan lelaki berjubah Hokage itu terdapat sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar.

"TAPI MATAHARI INI MENYIKSAKU-TTEBANE!" amuk Kushina.

Minato meringis mendengarnya, dia menoleh ke arah pangkuan Kushina—tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang tengah mengemut es batu dengan lahap. Dia sempat mengernyit heran melihat putranya itu tidak memakai baju atasan. Namun, melihat keadaan Kushina sekarang, dia bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini telah memasuki pertengahan musim panas, dan panas matahari telah mencapai puncak tertingginya. Jadi wajar kalau hari ini lebih 'panas' dari yang kemarin," jelas Minato, seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kushina hanya bisa cemberut mendengar perkataan Minato. Kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gulungan mencurigakan di tangan Minato.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk Kushina dengan raut penasaran.

Reflek, Minato langsung menatap gulungan di tangannya. Kemudian menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Sebuah sesuatu yang rumit," jawabnya.

Mendengar kata 'rumit', Kushina segera memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah menanyakan tentang benda 'membosankan' di tangan Minato itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memakai jubahmu? Mau ke mana?" tanya Kushina.

"Ke ruang rapat. Ada pertemuan penting dengan Yondaime Kazekage," jawab Minato. Dia berjalan mendekati Kushina dan mengusap kepala pirang Naruto.

Naruto mendongak dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minato—ingin meraih Ayahnya.

"Papapa!" racau Naruto.

Minato tertawa kecil dan mengangkat Naruto dari pangkuan Kushina.

"Yosh, yosh! Anak Tou-chan sedang kepanasan juga rupanya!" canda Minato.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa sih dari kemarin kau rapat terus?! Sekali-sekali tinggallah di rumah dan habiskan waktu sehari saja untuk menemani anak dan istrimu ke pantai!" omel Kushina.

Minato meringis sesaat mendengarnya. Dia segera menurunkan Naruto ke pangkuan Kushina. "Tidak bisa, Kushina. Rapat ini sangat penting." ucap Minato.

Kushina langsung melotot mendengarnya. "Penting kakimu! Kenapa sih dari kemarin tidak bisa terus?! Sepenting itukah rapat itu dibanding kami?!" Kushina mulai memasuki mode Habaneronya.

Minato tampak sedikit gentar melihat ada aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuh Kushina, namun dia harus memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ta-Tapi, sayang—"

"Minato jelek! Tidak berperasaan! Lebih baik aku mencari suami baru yang lebih mementingkanku! Bersama denganmu membuatku merasa dicampakan! Dasar durian bodoh!" Kushina menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya di lantai, membuat kayu malang itu nyaris jebol karena tenaga monsternya.

Naruto hanya bertepuk tangan dengan raut wajah 'aku-tidak-begitu-mengerti-tapi-cepat-hajar-Papa-Go-Mama!' dengan polosnya.

Minato menggaruk pipinya dengan bimbang. Dia tidak kaget lagi mendengar Kushina mengatakan itu. Ia maklum dan terbiasa karena Kushina selalu berkata begitu selama satu minggu ini. Pengaruh dari panas yang makin memuncak di pertengahan musim panas ini….

"Tapi ini benar-benar penting, Kushina. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Jaa!"

"Hey—! Tunggu dulu!" Kushina mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menahan Minato yang akan pergi menggunakan Hiraishin, namun sepertinya dia kurang cepat. Hasilnya, dia langsung terjatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya. Beruntung Naruto sudah turun dari pangkuan Kushina sebelumnya, jadi bocah itu tidak perlu menderita akibat tertimpa tubuh Ibunya itu.

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dan menegakkan tangannya. Berbagai makian kecil langsung keluar dari mulutnya, membuatnya seperti sedang berkomat-kamit membacakan mantra.

Ibu muda itu langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya, dan dengan segala kemarahan dan kekesalan yang tengah menyelimutinya, maka tewaslah satu kursi—kesayangan Minato—akibat tendangan dari seorang Kushina.

"Aargh! Dasar, pirang sialan! Lihat saja! Saat pulang nanti akan kutenggelamkan dia ke laut! Aaaarrrgh!" raung Kushina.

"Ne! Tatata! Ububu!"

Kushina segera menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sekarang tengah memukul-mukul lantai dengan piring es batunya.

Kushina segera berjongkok di hadapan Naruto dan mengambil piring itu dari tangan mungil putranya.

"Wah, es batu Naru sudah habis, ya?" Kushina menatap piring yang basah akibat es batu yang telah meleleh. "Sebentar, ya. Kaa-chan ambilkan lagi di kulkas," lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki dapur.

Dia mendekati kulkas berwarna kuning yang baru dibeli Minato minggu lalu. Yah, Kushina sering mengeluh kepanasan, membuat sang Hokage harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli sebuah kulkas demi memuaskan sang Istri.

Yah, karena kulkas itu merupakan produk yang baru diluncurkan di Konoha, maka harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah. Apalagi di saat musim panas begini.

Cih, ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Minato mengutuk siapa pun yang menjual kulkas saat musim panas begini hanya untuk menaikkan harga. Minato ternyata adalah orang yang irit, saudara-saudara.

Kushina mengernyit ketika dia membuka pintu kulkas, dia mendapati bahwa es batu yang dimasukkannya satu jam yang lalu belum beku juga—itu wajar, Kushina—.

"Apa-apaan kulkas ini? Kenapa batu esnya belum beku juga?!" Kushina berdecak kesal. Bulir keringat semakin banyak memenuhi wajahnya. Aura panas di sekitarnya membuat wanita satu anak itu nyaris gila dengan benda di hadapannya. Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan Minato tadi! Ahh! Minato sialan!

Karena sudah terlalu kepanasan di tubuh dan hatinya, dia pun meninju kulkas di hadapannya. Membuat benda malang yang baru dibeli itu tewas dengan seketika. Kushina mendengus tanpa rasa bersalah dan berjalan meninggalkan kulkas sambil mengibas rambutnya, seolah dia tidak pernah menghancurkan barang malang berwarna kuning di belakangnya itu.

"Dasar kuning tidak berguna. Aku akan membuangmu dan membeli yang baru," ucap Kushina.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah bermain dengan mainannya. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, seolah teringat sesuatu.

XXX

Kushina keluar dari rumah bersama Naruto di gendongannya dan tas yang cukup besar di tangan satunya. Rambut merahnya dikuncir satu ke atas. Dia sempat mengutuk dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepada sang raja siang, lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Sialan! Dia (kulkas) tidak bisa memuaskanku sama sekali! Untuk apa aku terus mengandalkannya? Dia hanya bisa membuatku kecewa! Aku akan membuangnya dan mencari yang baru!"

—dan di sepanjang jalan dia terus mengomel tidak jelas.

Tanpa diketahui, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan ocehannya itu.

Dia sempat berhenti di depan kedai ramen Ichiraku. Terdiam sejenak, berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu di kedai ramen seharian. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak membawa uang lebih! Celengan babinya tertinggal di rumah. Dan dia hanya membawa uang pas untuk membeli kulkas!

Lagipula, kalau makan ramen panas-panas begini, bisa-bisa membuat dirinya yang sudah kepanasan ini semakin mendidih. Ini semua gara-gara Minato yang tidak mau menemaninya ke pantai!

"Dasar duren sialan!" maki Kushina, lalu kembali berjalan melewati kedai ramen Ichiraku.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah kepala berwarna putih tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai kedai Ichiraku. Wajah orang itu syok dan mulutnya menganga lebar sampai-sampai sisa-sisa mie ramen yang belum ditelannya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"A-Apa aku salah dengar? Kushina ingin bercerai dengan Minato?" tanya Jiraiya yang sepertinya telah salah paham.

"Minato sialan! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Kushina?! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan terjadi!" Jiraiya langsung menghabiskan ramennya dan segera berlari secepat kilat menuju gedung Hokage setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan uang di atas meja.

Tauchi mengambil uang itu dan mengernyit. "Uangnya kurang,"

XXX

Sementara itu, di ruang rapat gedung Hokage ...

"Jadi, siapa orang yang ahli dalam membuat kolam renang?" tanya Minato, dia mengelap keringat yang lagi-lagi jatuh menuruni pipinya sambil meletakkan laporan yang baru saja dibacanya.

Seseorang berambut merah pucat di hadapannya berdeham. "Aku dengar ada seorang kakek tua yang sangat ahli dalam membuat kolam renang. Dan dia tinggal di dekat pegunungan perbatasan Konoha," jawab orang itu yang diketahui sebagai Yondaime Kazekage dari Suna.

"Kakek tua? Apa dia masih mampu membuat kolam berenang untuk Konoha dan Suna?" tanya Minato, mengernyit heran.

"Bukan orang tua itu. Tapi anaknya." jawab Kazekage.

"Tapi, apa bisa satu orang saja mampu membuat kolam berenang untuk dua desa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku dengar kakek itu memiliki lima orang anak yang sangat mahir dalam membuat apa pun," jawab Kazekage.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah, aku pernah bertemu dengan salah satu anak kakek itu di tengah hutan saat kembali dari misi. Dia sangat tampan, setiap wanita yang berpapasan dengannya selalu berakhir jatuh cinta. Haha, bahkan aku nyaris jatuh cinta dengan keramahannya itu," Inoichi tertawa garing.

Semua laki-laki yang mendengar perkataan Inoichi langsung menjauhkan tempat duduk mereka beberapa centi dan memandang pria itu dengan tatapan 'ternyata-kau-tidak-normal', dan langsung dibalas dengan protesan oleh Inoichi.

"Jadi," Minato berdehem, demi menormalkan suasana yang hampir tidak normal itu.

"Siapa nama kakek itu?" tanyanya.

"Namanya adalah—"

"MINATO!"

BRAK! KREK!

Suara dobrakan pintu yang tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat kelima orang yang berada di sana nyaris melompat dari kursinya.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato menatap kaget Jiraiya yang tengah ngos-ngosan sambil melotot ke arahnya.

"Minato ..." Jiraiya berjalan cepat sambil menggeram mendekati muridnya itu, meninggalkan pintu yang engselnya nyaris lepas dan dinding yang retak akibat tenaga samsonnya.

Perasaan Minato mulai tidak enak melihat ada angin kencang yang terus-menerus keluar dari kedua lubang hidung Jiraiya.

"Minato!" Jiraiya mencengkram kerah jubah Minato.

"S-Sens—"

"Dasar murid sialan! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sesialan ini!" sembur Jiraiya. Matanya semakin melotot, wajahnya memerah entah karena panas atau tengah menahan amarah. Tapi menurut prediksi Minato adalah keduanya.

"Sensei, apa yang telah terjadi denganmu?" tanya Minato, menatap Jiraiya kalang kabut.

Berbagai siku-siku bermunculan di jidat Jiraiya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, murid bodoh! Apa yang kau perbuat pada Kushina hingga dia ingin menceraikanmu begitu?!"

"Eehhh?!" Minato kaget bukan main mendengarnya.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Inoichi.

Jiraiya mengangguk mantap. "Dia tadi berkata, 'Sialan! Dia tidak bisa memuaskanku sama sekali! Untuk apa aku terus mengandalkannya? Dia hanya bisa membuatku kecewa! Aku akan membuangnya dan mencari yang baru!', sambil membawa-bawa tas besar!"

"Apa? Jadi benar Kushina mau menceraikan Minato? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Inoichi.

"Mungkin wanita bar-bar itu tengah mendidih hingga dia berkata begitu. Tidak perlu dianggap serius," ucap Fugaku.

"Cih, mendokusai." ucap Shikaku yang sedari tadi tidak mendapat dialog berbicara.

"..." Kazekage hanya diam mendengarkan, sambil mengipasi dirinya yanng berkeringat.

"Ah, begitu. Kushina memang selalu berkata begitu akhir-akhir ini, Sensei. Karena kepanasan, dia jadi suka berbicara ngawur tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Tapi, apa yang dia katakan itu tidaklah sungguh-sungguh." ucap Minato.

Jiraiya terdiam mendengarnya. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Minato.

"Tapi dia berjalan melewati kedai ramen, Padahal dia sempat berhenti sebelumnya. Seorang Kushina tidak akan melewati kedai ramen tanpa membeli makanan kesukaannya itu!" Jiraiya bersikeras seraya menunjuk Minato.

Minato kaget mendengarnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya, tidak percaya.

"Mungkin Kushina sedang tidak mood untuk makan ramen," Inoichi beropini.

"Tapi bukannya dalam mood apapun, Kushina selalu dapat menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen?" tanya Shikaku, malas.

"Benar, kan?!" tanya Jiraiya. Entah kenapa dia berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat.

Minato mulai ragu mendengar ucapan dari teman-temannya.

"Itu semua belum tentu. Ada saat-saat di mana seseorang benar-benar bosan dengan suatu makanan, termasuk makanan yang sangat dia sukai," ucap Fugaku, menenangkan Minato dengan nada dinginnya. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Jiraiya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. "Lalu, apa lagi kau dengar dari wanita itu?" tanyanya.

BRAK!

"Nah, itu dia!" Jiraiya dengan tiba-tiba menggebrak meja rapat. Minato mulai berpikir bahwa gurunya itu mungkin telah kesambet sesuatu.

"Dia bilang begini," Jiraiya tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang di arahnya semua orang yang ada di situ padanya dan terus melanjutkan kata-katanya. "'Aduh, mana gunung itu jauh sekali lagi! Dekat perbatasan desa ini! Tapi tidak apa! Demi mendapatkan yang lebih sempurna, berjalan sampai ke ujung dunia pun tidak masalah bagiku! Aku tidak membutuhkan si kuning tidak berguna itu lagi!', dan tidak ada makhluk kuning lain di sekitarnya kecuali kau!" Lagi-lagi Jiraiya menunjuk Minato.

Minato yang mendengar semua itu tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menganga lebar. "B-Benarkah dia mengatakan itu?" Minato mulai gelisah di dalam hatinya.

"Aku kagum kau dapat mengingat dengan jelas semua perkataan Kushina," Dan lagi-lagi, Jiraiya menatap Fugaku dengan mata yang menyipit sinis.

"Untuk apa Kushina pergi ke gunung di hari yang sangat panas begini?" tanya Shikaku, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah!" Semua orang di ruangan itu sontak menoleh ke arah Inoichi yang tiba-tiba tersentak. "J-jangan-jangan Kushina ingin menemui anak pembuat kolam itu?!" seru Inoichi.

Semuanya menatap Inoichi dalam diam, membuat Ayah dari Ino itu merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan pelototan dari sang Hokage Keempat.

"Tidak mungkin," ucap semuanya, kompak. Kecuali Jiraiya yang bertanya, "Anak pembuat kolam?"

"Mungkin saja! Aku yang laki-laki saja nyaris jatuh cinta dengannya! Tidak menutup kemungkinan Kushina juga—"

"Dasar homo," celetuk Shikaku, memotong perkataan Inoichi.

"Hey! Aku ini normal dan aku sudah memiliki Ino!" bela sekaligus protes Inoichi.

"Mungkin juga begitu. Kudengar dari rumor yang beredar, ada seorang pria muda yang tinggal di dekat pegunungan hutan perbatasan Konoha. Pemuda itu memiliki jurus yang dapat membuat siapa pun jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan mendengar suara permainan serulingnya," Kazekage ikut terjun ke dalam obrolan itu.

"H-Haha, tidak mungkin Kushina bisa terpikat hanya karena sebuah jurus," Minato mulai berkeringat dingin ketika menyangkal ucapan sang Kazekage.

"Minato, apa Kushina pernah pergi ke hutan sebelumnya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Eh? Pernah. Dan itu saat kami tengah liburan musim semi satu bulan yang lalu." jawab Minato.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika pulang dari hutan itu?" tanya Fugaku, lagi.

Minato memegangi dagunya, berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah ... Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia mendengar suara permainan seruling yang sangat indah ketika dia setengah tertidur...eh?" Mata Minato langsung membulat dengan penuh kekagetan. Dia hanya terdiam di kursinya dengan muka syok.

Semua yang ada di sana pun juga ikut terdiam, menunggu sang Hokage mengatakan sesuatu.

BRAK!

Namun, bukannya sang Yondaime yang bersuara, namun sang sennin mesum Jiraiya lah yang lagi-lagi menggebrak meja rapat Minato, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana—minus Jiraiya—merasa kasihan dengan meja itu.

"Nah, benar 'kan dia mau menceraikanmu! Dia telah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki lain!" teriak Jiraiya. Namun, dia langsung cengo di tempat mendapati Minato telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Hn?" Fugaku mengernyit heran melihat selembar kertas yang tiba-tiba berada di atas mejanya—di hadapannya.

Dia semakin mengernyit ketika membaca tulisan 'Aku serahkan rapat ini padamu' di kertas itu.

"Tch, merepotkan." tanpa sadar Fugaku mengkopas kata-kata favorit Shikaku, membuat pria berambut nanas itu berjengit tidak suka.

…

…

Hening.

…

"Hey, kutegaskan lagi. Aku bukan seorang homo." Baiklah, kita tahu siapa yang mengatakan kalimat ini.

"Jadi, sampai di mana kita tadi?" Fugaku membuka suara, mengabaikan ucapan Inoichi.

XXX

Minato telah sampai di rumahnya dengan menggunakan Hiraishin. Dia berjengit melihat rumah yang berantakan dan lantai yang basah karena air.

Dia berjalan ke dapur. "Kushina." panggilnya.

Tidak ada sahutan. Tentu saja.

Minato hendak berbalik meninggalkan dapur, namun pemandangan kulkas yang hancur langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Dia menatap tajam sebuah lubang yang dia yakini adalah hasil tinjuan dari tangan Kushina pada pintu kulkas berwarna kuning itu.

Minato segera berlari ke kamarnya dan Kushina. Lemari terbuka, dan sebagian pakaian telah hilang dari tempatnya. Apakah Kushina benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya?

Minato segera berlari keluar rumah raut wajah tak terdeskripsikan.

Tidak! Jangan sampai Kushina menceraikannya! Kushina tidak mungkin meninggalkannya! Tidaaaakkk! Minato mulai OOC dengan teriakan paniknya dalam hati.

Hokage Keempat itu mendongak ke atas, mendelik ke arah bola api raksasa di atasnya. Gara-gara benda panas di atasnya itu, Kushina jadi marah padanya! Gara-gara benda panas itu, Kushina jadi ingin meninggalkannya! Semua gara-gara bola sialan itu!

Ingin sekali Minato melempar Matahari di atasnya dengan Rasengan terbarunya, tapi itu tidak mungkin bisa sampai. Dan Minato bertekad akan menciptakan Rasengan yang dapat menempuh jarak jauh hingga dapat mencapai ke Matahari!

"Ara? Yondaime-sama?"

Minato segera menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya sambil menggendong Sasuke.

"Kenapa Anda bisa ada di sini? Bukankah sekarang Anda harus menghadiri rapat dengan Kazekage?" tanya Mikoto, heran.

"Ah, ya. Aku sudah mempercayakan rapat itu pada Fugaku. Dan sekarang aku sedang mencari Kushina." jawab Minato.

"Kushina? Tadi dia datang ke rumahku sambil marah-marah sendiri. Aku tidak begitu menangkap maksudnya, tapi dia terlihat sangat kesal," ucap Mikoto.

Minato menatap Mikoto dengan terkejut. "Lalu, apa saja yang dia katakan?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi, dia terus-terusan berkata 'Aku sudah muak' dan 'aku mau membuangnya saja dan mencari yang baru', begitu." jawab Mikoto.

Mendengarnya, Minato bagaikan disambar petir. Sebegitu marahnya kah Kushina padanya?

"Eh? Yondaime-sama?" Mikoto terbelalak kaget mendapati sang Hokage telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

XXX

Minato telah berada di hutan. Melompati satu persatu dahan pohon deengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Semua gara-gara Matahari yang telah membuat Kushina kepanasan dan mengacaukan otak Istrinya itu! Kalau saja dia menuruti permintaan Kushina, mungkin semuanya tidak akan begini.

Mungkin memang seharusnya dia melempar Matahari dengan Rasengan saat musim panas.

Yah, tampaknya Hokage kita tengah galau memikirkan sang Istri yang amat dia cintai ingin menceraikannya. Poor, Minato. Tampaknya kau juga telah salah paham.

XXX

"Hahhh~! Akhirnya sampai juga-ttebane!" jerit Kushina. Dia tertawa lepas ketika ada angin kencang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Dia menatap lautan luas di hadapannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita main air sekarang?" Kushina tersenyum lebar ke arah putranya itu.

"Un!" Naruto hanya mengangguk, seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ibunya itu.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke Vila dan ganti baju dulu di sana! Laut! Kami datang-ttebane!" Kushina berjalan dengan riang, sesekali dia berhenti untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar alunan suara musik.

Naruto menatap Ibunya yang tiba-tiba diam dengan raut polosnya.

Alunan musik itu bertambah keras. Seperti ... Seperti suara seruling.

XXX

Minato menjejakkan kakinya di atas puncak pegunungan. Peluh telah membanjiri wajahnya dan membasahi bajunya. Raut wajahnya amat berantakan dan frustasi. Dia menatap langit senja di hadapannya.

Sudah berjam-jam dia mengitari gunung dan berkeliling hutan, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan Kushina. Apa mungkin Kushina sudah dibawa pergi oleh anak pembuat kolam yang Minato sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Dan lagi-lagi Minato mendelik ke arah Matahari yang tinggal setengah di atas laut. Gara-gara bola raksasa itu ...

Tunggu dulu! Laut?

Minato tersentak, seperti ada sebuah bola lampu yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya, Minato baru sadar bahwa dia belum memeriksa di sekitar pesisir pantai! Betapa bodohnya dia yang selama berjam-jam berkeliling hutan layaknya orang tak punya tujuan dan arah hidup.

Dengan segera, Minato melompat turun—terjun—dari atas gunung dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang besar.

Dan dia segera melompati dahan-dahan pohon di sekelilingnya dengan cepat menuju pantai.

"Hn?" Minato berjengit ketika mendengar suara seruling yang amat merdu dari kejauhan. Meskipun samar-samar, tapi Minato yakin suara itu berasal dari arah pantai.

Jangan-jangan ini adalah suara seruling dari pemuda yang diceritakan di rumor itu. Dan itu berarti ... Kushina memang berada di sana!

Minato semakin mempercepat lompatannya. Matanya membulat melihat warna merah dari balik pepohonan yang tengah dia lompati saat ini.

Itu Kushina! Dan ... Ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang tengah bermain seruling di hadapan Istrinya! Astaga! Naruto juga berada di pangkuan pria itu, sambil tertidur pula!

Minato langsung melempar kunainya tepat di hadapan sang pria, membuat Kushina dan pria yang tengah bermain seruling itu kaget bukan main.

Minato segera melakukan Hiraishin ke hadapan pria itu. Melayangkan tinjunya dengan telak setelah sebelumnya mengambil Naruto dari pangkuan pria yang menurutnya sialan itu.

"Minato! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Kushina menjerit kaget.

Minato tidak menoleh, bahkan terkesan tidak mendengar teriakan Kushina.

Naruto yang diangkat dengan tiba-tiba langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis kencang.

Namun, Minato tidak memperdulikan tangisan Naruto dan malah menatap tajam pria yang tengah terkapar di hadapannya itu.

"Aduh," pria itu meringis, kemudian menatap Minato dengan tajam. "Apa yang sudah Anda lakukan?!"

Minato membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Istriku hingga dia menjadi seperti ini, hah?!" Tanya Minato, benar-benar marah.

"Eh?" Kushina hanya memasang tampang bodoh di belakang Minato.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria itu, bingung.

"Kau ingin membuat Istriku jatuh cinta padamu dengan permainan serulingmu itu, 'kan?" tuding Minato.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" bela pria itu.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau ingin merebut Kushina dariku!" Minato semakin OOC dengan perkataannya itu.

"HAH?!" pria itu semakin tidak mengerti, bias dilihat dari urat-urat kesabaran yang bermunculan di sekitar wajahnya menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar marah kepada pria berambut kuning di hadapannya itu.

Melihat keadaan yang mulai mencengkam, Kushina segera menghentikan adu mulut di antara dua pria tampan di hadapannya sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk saling membunuh.

"HENTIKAN-TTEBANE!" teriaknya, nyaring.

Minato dan pria asing di hadapannya itu segera menoleh kea rah Kushina dengan tatapan 'APA?!'.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Minato, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kushina, galak.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu pulang, Kushina! Aku melarangmu untuk menikah dengan pria ini!" Minato menunjuk pria berambut hitam di belakangnya.

Kushina dan pria itu terkejut. "Apa? Siapa yang menikah dengan siapa?" Tanya Kushina, bingung.

"Tentu saja kau dan pria ini!"

"Aku dan Amano-kun?"

Minato berjengit kesal mendengar suffix 'kun' yang dipakai Kushina untuk memanggil pria sialan di hadapannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku menikahi Kushina-san. Aku sudah mempunyai Istri!" bela Amano.

"Apa?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Benar. Dia memang sudah punya Istri."

"Eh? Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak memikatmu dengan permainan serulingnya?" Tanya Minato.

"Tidak. Meskipun permainan serulingnya sangat indah, tidak akan membuatku terpikat atau pun jatuh cinta kepadanya." Jawab Kushina.

"L-Lalu, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan rumah?" Tanya Minato.

"Lho? Bukannya aku sudah menulis memo di atas meja kalau aku ingin pergi ke Vila di dekat pantai selama beberapa hari, ya?" Tanya balik Kushina.

"Hah?" Minato baru teringat sesuatu. Sebelum keluar rumah, dia memang melihat secarik kertas tergeletak di atas meja. Namun, karena buru-buru, Minato tidak sempat untuk melihatnya. Dan sang Hokage pun menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

"Lalu … Kenapa kau berkata kalau kau ingin membuangku dan mau mencari suami baru?" Tanya Minato, mulai lemas.

"Hah? Kapan aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Kushina.

Sementara itu, Amano menarik Naruto yang masih menangis di gendongan Minato. Minato sempat mendelik ke arah pria yang seenaknya itu. Namun, melihat Naruto yang langsung diam, akhirnya Minato membiarkannya.

"Jiraiya-sensei mendengarmu mengatakan itu ketika kau melewati kedai ramen," jawab Minato.

Kushina terdiam mendengarnya, tampaknya wanita itu sedang berusaha mengingat apa yang pernah dia ucapkan tadi siang. Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba dia menepuk kedua tangannya dengan bunyi 'PING-PONG!'.

"Ah, itu. Yang kumaksud bukan kau, tapi kulkas berwarna kuning di rumah kita. Kulkas itu tidak mampu membekukan air dalam waktu satu jam, jadi aku memukulnya hingga rusak. Aku berencana membeli yang baru dan membuang kulkas yang lama. Kulkasnya sudah kupesan tadi siang, mungkin sekarang sudah diantarkan ke rumah." Jelas Kushina. "Memang kenapa, sih? Minato, tingkahmu daritadi aneh sekali!"

Minato hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Dia berdiri di tempatnya bagaikan patung dengan wajah syok yang abadi.

XXX

"Ahahahaha! Hahahaha! Ouch!" Kushina memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kushina, kurasa sudah cukup bagimu untuk tertawa. Perutmu sampai sakit begitu," Minato menatap Kushina dengan malas.

"Haha—tapi, ehehe, kau benar-benar lucu, Minato! Aku tidak menyangka kau—pufftt hahahahaha!" Kushina kembali tertawa lepas.

Sudah lewat dari setengah jam Minato menceritakan semua kesalahpahamannya pada Kushina, dan selama itu juga Kushina terus-terusan tertawa tanpa henti.

"Hahaha … Fyuh … Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Minato," ucap Kushina, seraya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya akibat kebanyakan tertawa tadi.

"Semua ini gara-gara Jiraiya-sensei," Minato bersumpah akan membalas gurunya itu, Dia bersumpah akan itu!

"Lagipula, mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain selain suamiku sendiri." Ucap Kushina sambil nyengir kea rah Minato.

Minato sempat terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Itu benar," ucapnya. _"Kenapa aku bisa meragukan Kushina?"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ne, apa Naruto tertidur?" Tanya Kushina, seraya menengok putra kesayangannya yang tengah berada di pangkuan Minato.

"Ya, dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak." Jawab Minato.

Kushina menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Minato. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di atas batu besar yang menghadap ke arah matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"Ne, Matahari itu rupanya indah sekali kalau sudah hampir terbenam," ucap Kushina.

Minato menatap matahari yang sempat dikutuknya beberapa saat lalu. "Benar. Sangat indah," diam-diam, di dalam hatinya Minato meminta maaf kepada matahari karena sudah berniat berbuat buruk kepada sang bola oranye itu.

"Minato, warna rambutmu hampir sama dengan matahari," ucap Kushina, memainkan jambang milik Minato yang warnanya menyatuh dengan warna jingga cahaya matahari.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk. "Bahkan mata birumu sekarang sewarna dengan langit senja di hadapan kita," tambah Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Amano-kun?" Tanya Kushina.

Senyum Minato langsung lenyap.

"Minato, kau dengar aku?" panggil Kushina.

"… Kusuruh dia menemui Kazekage untuk membuat kolam berenang." Jawab Minato.

"Eh? Kolam berenang?"

"Yah, Konoha dan Suna akan membangun kolam berenang agar penduduk desa dapat bersenang-senang di tengah musim panas ini," jawab Minato, malas.

"Eh? Konoha? Konoha akan membangun kolam berenang-ttebane?!" Tanya Kushina, girang.

Dan Minato pun harus terpaksa menceritakan detail tentang kolam berenang pada Kushina yang langsung bersemangat. Ditambah lagi, dia harus menahan kesal saat Kushina berdecak kagum kepada Amano dan adik-adiknya tentang kehebatan pria itu bermain seruling dan membuat kolam berenang yang menakjubkan.

Poor, Minato. Setidaknya kau tidak benar-benar akan diceraikan bukan?

Bersiaplah bagi Jiraiya untuk pembalasan Minato. Dan Jiraiya pun tiba-tiba bersin di suatu tempat.

"Aku merasa aka nada malapetaka yang akan menimpaku sebentar lagi," Jiraiya memegangi tengkuknya yang entah kenapa merasa merinding.

Poor, Jiraiya …

FIN

.

.

.

AN: Fic challenge kedua dengan tema matahari! Ehehe, tema mataharinya gak kerasa ya? Emang sih. Dan saya pasrah akan itu. Juga pasti banyak typonya karena saya gak sempat buat baca ulang. Karakternya OOC? Benar, karena saya ingin menunjukkan sikap Minato yang OOC karena cemburu. Hahaha #plak

Gomen ceritanya gak jelas. ._. Saya memang gak ahli bikin MinaKushi. Buat Barbara Nee-san dan Meiko-nee, dimohon penilaian dan pendapatnya tentang fic ini. :)

Saya undur diri dulu.

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
